


他是猫

by Tea_xxxx



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_xxxx/pseuds/Tea_xxxx
Summary: 他的弟弟变成了猫。
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *石田大和&高石岳兄弟向  
> *OOC有，私设也有，依旧没什么剧情和逻辑  
> *请一定避雷，如感觉不适请务必点击小叉叉或快速退出幸福快乐你我他

他和一只猫大眼瞪小眼地对视了很久。

其实那猫长得挺漂亮的，奶黄色的毛发长而密，胸前有一团雪白的毛，看起来蓬松又柔软。竖着的猫瞳蓝荧荧的，像小时候他陪弟弟看的动画片里难能一见的蓝色萤火虫尾巴上的那一抹蓝色光点，此时正在暗沉的屋子里透着润泽的光。

或许是因为加布兽的关系，石田大和总是会更偏心犬科动物，“我甚至都不是兽型！”尽管他那体贴又可靠的老搭档一再这么强调。但如果要求他在现如今流行的那些五花八门、种类各异的宠物里做一个选择，他的确会更主张饲养一只狗。不过这并不妨碍他赞美一只品相极佳的猫。唯一的问题是，这猫怎么会出现在他家的饭桌上？或者说，它怎么进来的？

他怀着困扰、愤怒、疑虑的复杂情绪和那只猫直勾勾地对视。石田大和在最开始怀疑这是否是他那马大哈的室友又一次的先斩后奏，他明明一而再，再而三地讲过他虽然不讨厌，但也并不想和一群毛茸茸的生物生活在一起——他甚至已经怒气冲冲地在手机上敲好了准备发过去质问的话。

_“啊大和。”_

_“老板喊我一起去考察。没来得及先和你说一声，但已经在路上了。”_

_“组里聚餐我就先不去了，你们多担待多担待。”_

_“哈哈抱歉抱歉，但太突然了嘛。”_

对方的电话来得要更快。他那向来粗心大意的室友虽然有时靠不住，但并非是个没有责任心的人，断然是干不出偷偷摸摸接了个猫回来，第一时间就撒手不管的事儿。

那到底怎么回事。他没忍住，冷不丁地开口，“你怎么进来的。”

说完石田大和就觉得自己疯了，居然在问一只猫？但更令他震惊的还在后面，那莫名出现在他家里的猫居然还意有所指地挥动起了前爪，向门指了指。

这真的太离谱了——太离谱太离谱了。

他毫不怀疑这事儿如果被八神太一知道后一定会被抓着笑上许久。

然后是翅膀扇动的声响，那是从他卧房传来的。有什么东西撞上了他放在角落处的小型黑板，随即门被“推开了”，一团橘色的小型生物跌跌撞撞的“飘”了过来。

“大和——”

看到他的一瞬间，那可爱的小东西像是终于抓住了什么救命的缰绳一般，一头冲进了他的怀里。他开始有不好的预感。石田大和近乎麻木地听着弟弟的搭档数码兽用如孩童般稚嫩的声音哭泣着。加布兽不在他身边，巴达兽似乎觉得更加无助，哭唧唧地用小爪子扒着他的头发，“岳——他又变成猫啦！”

这……倒是并不奇怪。

他至少能想通那猫为什么还给他指了指门。

但又变成猫？

虽然十分荒谬。可他不感到怎么惊讶。或者说比起震惊于弟弟化成猫，他甚至更惊异于自己“不惊讶”这个态度。

会这么想也完全不该怪他。石田大和从小就认为自己的弟弟在某些地方和常人不太一样，甚至容易招惹上什么“古怪”。比如好不容易和自己一起参加夏令营就落得个遗落异世界荒岛求生的下场（当然这也不只针对他），也比如那孩子似乎总会被坏人盯上（他时至今日也想不明白木偶兽为什么带他走），或者一而再的被选召？但太一的妹妹也是如此。他不打算对这个问题继续深究。总得来讲，被选召的孩子们对再奇怪的事情都可以泰然处之。就连那位老大哥般的同伴现在想来也只在最初的几段冒险里表露过惊慌失措的崩溃，后续也接受十分良好。

但尽管如此。变成猫？

“……在那个世界遇到什么麻烦了吗？”

巴达兽泫然欲泣地看着他，在空中扑棱着的小翅膀都好像在微微颤抖。“没有。一直都很安全……”

那只金色的猫站在桌子上安静地听他们交谈，蓝色的竖瞳除了颜色看不出有一丁点儿和他弟弟的相似。他动了动了喉咙，试探性对着一只猫喊：

“岳？”

猫咪平视着他，昂头喵喵喵几声，露出胸前一团柔软的毛发。但他听不懂猫话，这和上一次不一样，不仅仅只是形态变成猫那么简单。

他继续和一只猫大眼瞪小眼。

（“都说了他是岳！”）

石田大和用半分钟接受了自己的弟弟是猫这个新设定，然后把手伸了过去。金色的猫咪乖巧地抬起了爪子，一爪踏进他的掌心里。

那里肉乎乎的，好像很好捏的样子。大和没忍住，掌心向内收了一下。

“喵！！！”

对方很不客气地低声吼了一嗓子，像是示威。但又很留情面的挠都没挠他一下，甚至连爪子都没有抽走。

“不可以欺负岳喔！”巴达兽气鼓鼓地把下巴搭在了猫咪毛茸茸的头顶上，脑袋顶上支棱起来的耳朵都快要被压塌下来。大和无奈地反驳，“怎么看都是你才更像在欺负他。”

巴达兽听闻不满地从岳的头上滑下来，踩着小步子站在猫咪的身边。猫又喵喵喵的喊了几声，“岳饿了。”巴达兽评价，“我也饿了。大和！我们想要吃饭。”大和看着自己的弟弟附和般的又喵喵喵几下。

“想吃什么？我去做——”

“薯片！果冻！冰淇淋！啊还要巧克力！”

“……”

最可怕的是他的弟弟也用水汪汪的蓝眼睛正眼巴巴地盯着他，大和的气息都要僵硬了。冰箱里只有食物的原材，他们本来今晚是有组内聚餐，为此在前天晚上特意解决掉了前几日的遗留饭菜。从头做起不是一时半会儿的事儿，而他是万不可能让岳饿肚子的。石田大和翻遍家里几乎每一个角落，才从室友的房间摸了几块巧克力出来。我之后会道歉的，大和心里表达歉意。

他把巧克力分了大半给巴达兽让对方先去顶饿，把手上剩下的部分掰成细碎的小块儿一口口喂给那个变成了猫也依旧在吃上面十足挑剔的弟弟。突然不知怎的就想起乐团的朋友们一次交流宠物心得时的那句“狗吃巧克力会死的！”便自然而然感叹：

“庆幸吧，你不是变成狗。”

猫咪极不满地抬头看了他一眼。

然后又莫名想起自己曾经拿家里的巧克力棒投喂加布兽的行为，大和不由警觉起来。

（我不是狗！我说过了，我甚至都不是兽型！）

他走回流理台，看着被他一股脑儿全部取出来的食材陷入了抉择。怎么做猫饭？这是困扰他的新问题。他常年同音符与工程力学作伴，他知道怎样得出偏微分方程的通解，也知道如何求解最优点。可是，猫料理？这题超纲了。

巴达兽吃了一嘴黑乎乎的巧克力，挥动着翅膀在客厅里转了一圈又一圈。而岳化成的金色猫咪安静地站在流理台一角，用炯炯有神的蓝眼睛看着他。

石田大和是有些轻微小洁癖的，他能接受不整齐，却无法容忍不干净。他一直不同意室友接猫猫狗狗回家养的理由就是小动物会满屋子乱窜，留下一地的毛，蹭得哪里都是。更别说厨房这种地方了——可这是他弟。

他切了块午餐肉递过去，岳从善如流叼了过去，嚼了几下咽下去。那肉片切得有点大，猫咪张着嘴咬食的时候露了牙。听上去凶狠，但是看上去异常可爱。大和心里一阵长叹，他不难理解为什么那么多人对于猫这种生物趋之若鹜。

苦思冥想半天，他终是掏出了手机。网络是现今最快最全获取知识的好地方，光子郎语。

“猫……呃，能不能吃糖果？或者巧克力什么的？”

而他最终还是选择了求助外援。大和尝试说服自己，这并不是向别人学习如何照顾自己的弟弟，只是，他真的不会养猫。他向老友解释那是他室友的猫，临时和导师外出考察只能丢给他养。

岳似乎很不希望这件事被别人知道，当他提出打电话告知母亲时都收获了那孩子几声罕见的尖利惨叫。所以他和巴达兽一起捏造了岳的新身份——室友死皮赖脸一定要接回来的猫。

大和不安地等待着那边的答复。他适才从网络上得知猫也是不可以食用巧克力的，会死，因为可可碱。他急地在房间里从这一端走到那一端，弟弟化成的猫安稳地趴在他的肩膀上看起来一切都好。他又反复查阅了不同版本的养猫指南，有的地方说得相互矛盾。大和再一次急得不可开交，然后突然想起他身边有人是养过猫的。

对面罕见的沉默，然后是没忍耐住的噗嗤一声。他大火——“你在笑吧！？太一！你是不是笑了！”通常情况下还是极为可靠又十分友好的大男孩儿赶忙解释，“没有没有。就是没想到啊大和，你还蛮有闲情逸致的？我以为你是那种会规规矩矩弄些保险又传统的猫粮养几天就还回去的类型。”

“我对你怎么想我没兴趣。”

“好吧好吧……”

他听到太一在他们愈加沉默的气氛中表示妥协，然后他听见脚步声，接着是太一向另一个房间的人喊了些什么。再次从听筒里听到声音，那边已经换了个人。

“糖果的话是可以的，不过它们是感觉不到甜喔？但如果实在想喂，猫咪又馋，人类的食物也是没问题的啦。注意少油少盐就行。”八神光说得轻声细语。石田大和甚至能想象得出那个和弟弟同龄的女孩儿每每谈论起猫都会眉眼弯弯的模样。

他先是道谢，又问那如果挑食呢。

“挑食？”小光感到疑惑，然后当他报出那些具体的食物后女孩儿惊讶又雀跃地笑了起来，“胡萝卜和青椒？它们毕竟不是人类呀。不需要按照我们的饮食要求它们。”

“不过植物纤维可以适当有一些的。倒不是为了营养，是促进消化啦。”

大和一一记下。

“所以就是巧克力和葱不可以对吧？”

“对的。会死的喔——”

他呼吸再次一滞，然后瞥了一眼正挂在自己胸前，迷迷糊糊仿佛下一秒就要睡去的弟弟。那怎么他什么事儿都没有？

“我……我之前不知道，喂了一点。”

“如果只是一点没关系的呀。它还好吗？”

大和又看了看，但他实在不知道怎么辨别猫咪是否安好。一股无力感油然而生，“我不知道。小光，我很抱歉。但我……”

“看不出来？”女孩儿体贴地替他说出了心怀愧疚的话，“没事的，这很正常。大家一开始都一样。继续观察一段时间，没事的话就是没事啦。”

一边撸着怀里的毛茸茸生物柔软温暖的毛发，大和一边感激地向对方道谢。以及赞美。受益匪浅，真的，你太棒了。小光在另一端笑得欢快，没什么怯意的将他的谢意和夸奖一一收下。挂断电话，女孩儿回身看了看正等在一旁的哥哥。

“真是细心呀——太一什么时候也可以学学别人家的哥哥？”她笑得狡黠，“我们家的猫似乎可从没让哥哥这么用心过哎。”

太一乐了几声，抬手替妹妹整理垂在耳际的碎发，“我的确也没想到。”

“没想到什么？”

“嗯……没想到那家伙居然还会对除了阿岳以外的人这么上心啊。”

“那不是人类喔哥哥。”

其实倒是无比接近真相了。

而这一边，大和依旧在与猫饭纠缠。他把鸡胸肉用白水煮烂，掺了点鱼罐头的碎屑和打碎的煮熟鸡蛋块。他的弟弟看上去依旧不满。大和只得耐心地安抚，吃吧，今天太晚了，明天我会想办法给你弄好的。

金色的猫咪挑剔地用爪子把晚饭拨弄来拨弄去，直到他哥哥一声，你到底吃不吃。

最终岳吃掉了二分之一。然而就只是这二分之一，也是一半靠哄，一半靠凶，剩下一部分可能是他自己良心发现。

网络上的饲猫指南建议可以使用简易处理过的空箱子作为猫咪暂时的居所，晚饭后的石田大和怀里抱着他当初搬家时用过的箱子左看看右看看，他的弟弟轻巧灵活地跳了进去。用尾巴把自己环住，然后探出脑袋看着他，又喵喵喵了几声。大和不觉得这么窄小的地方会舒服——于是他把箱子放在地上，把弟弟从里面抱了出来。

猫咪对他这一举动非常不满。这孩子今天怎么总是在不满？猫果然是娇气的性子不成？大和腹诽。巴达兽倒是十分支持他的这一行为，尽管是因为别的原因。

“不要在这里睡好不好，我都没法和岳躺在一起了！”

那可爱的小家伙说的也哪里不太对劲，但岳很受用。勉为其难地将留恋地望着箱子的眼神放回到他们身上，两只爪子牢牢地搂着大和的胳膊，然后打了个哈欠。

他感到疑惑。虽然他知道猫都是喜欢睡觉的。但这才八点，这就困了？

当年仅仅七八岁的岳跑来家里住，这个点都会精神奕奕地拉着他打电玩。

但能睡总是好的。石田大和感受着猫咪毛绒绒的触感，凑到胸前毛发最浓密的地方埋进去深深地吸了一口气——

“喵！！！！！！”

他的弟弟向他咆哮。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真的太太太太喜欢猫猫了ಥ_ಥ 每天都云吸得很爽，代了很多所以大概真的很无聊  
> 谢谢你看到这里，感恩
> 
> 最后......我是真挺震惊加布兽居然是爬虫型吗ummmm


	2. Chapter 2

他没能克制住那些莫名的，就如炉灶边跳动着的火星般的燥意。“不要动！”他这么呵斥着，金色的猫咪在他手下依旧不安的扭动着身体。

石田大和鲜少对弟弟发脾气，或者说他其实连真正意义上对岳发火都没有过。高中时期太一曾好奇地跑来和他讨论类似的话题。对方球队中的后辈和兄长出现了无法调和的矛盾，兄弟俩为无法达成和解的问题大吵一架以至于严重影响他们的训练计划，而作为队长的某人无法置之不理。

八神家小上一点的那个是姑娘，兄妹关系向来是比兄弟间少些剑拔弩张。何况太一作为哥哥几乎挑不出毛病，八神光又素来懂事乖巧。“这种情况我的确是不知怎么调解——”棕红色短发的大男孩儿对自己束手无策的事情承认得痛快。大和看着好友抓破头皮坐在眼前跟他犯愁，连平日里能吃两大碗的面也只瞧着少下去一半。可他爱莫能助。他家的那个的确是弟弟，但其中的兄弟情谊说来却要微妙许多。许是久居两地也切割不断的那份渴望了解彼此的心情在作祟，兄弟俩对待血脉关系的态度要更热烈，却又内敛包容。尤其是当他们结束了第一次关于那个世界的冒险重返现实，他和自己的幼弟与曾经肆无忌惮宣泄思念与爱意相比，都要变得更为含蓄与平和。他们乐于给彼此留下足够的空间，双双后退一步到刚好的距离。依旧亲密，却不至于窒息。三年后他有幸与加布兽再次相遇，他的老搭档意味深长地与他感慨，因为不论是大和还是阿岳都长大了。的确是成长，是独立，是信任，也是理解。况且，岳的确是一个好孩子。

我无能为力。大和尽可能委婉地安抚回应了好友，然后又像是活跃气氛一般嘀咕了几句，“你知道的吧？岳那小子，我甚至连凶都没凶过几回。”太一撑着下巴看他，想是也料到了他会如此回答，十分好脾气地开口，表示是啦，都知道你最疼他了嘛。

但此时，他弟弟化作的金黄色猫咪冲他喵喵喵的嘶吼，不满于他许是过于大力，也许是手法太过不专业的动作。大和无比想念可以和自己正常沟通的弟弟。他一边用梳子和某一节难搞的猫毛进行斗争，一边近乎崩溃。你就不能好好待着！他有些气冲冲的开口。

上午他们迎接了前来拜访的八神兄妹。岳被女孩子亲昵地抱在怀里，浑身发抖。想要挣扎，却好像怕抓伤了这个几乎是和自己一起长大的好友。真可爱。八神光由衷赞美。而大和同太一站在一边，心惊胆战地看着弟弟以一只猫的形态被熟悉的人愈加“不客气”的对待。他几次强压下把岳解救出来的冲动，将视线从小孩儿们那边收回到跟前，兄妹俩带来的箱子上。

里面装满了他认得与不认得的东西。猫抓板，形色各异的逗猫棒，被仔细包装在密封袋里的猫薄荷，甚至是一套待组装猫爬架。太一向他解释，我家毕竟养过猫的嘛。

八神光正致力于把小家伙平稳地安顿在膝盖上。女孩儿一边惊叹猫咪乖巧亲人，一边留神着两个哥哥的对话。然后笑意盎然地开口，讲我猜想大和可能没有足够多的工具。又补充，不过我实在没预料到是长毛猫，那么还需要每天梳毛喔。

女孩子抱着猫走过来，向她的哥哥讨要梳子。太一低头在箱子里找了一会儿。还真有啊。红棕色头发的青年睁圆了眼睛把东西递给妹妹，如哆啦A梦的空间袋一般的箱子甚至也震惊到了他自己。八神光没有理会哥哥的小声嘀咕，细心地一下一下梳理着猫咪颈侧的毛，耐心十足地同大和解释，“像这样。”然后把工具递给这位初学者，“要不要试试看呀？”她好心地建议。

石田大和纠结一番，在那对兄妹笑盈盈的目光下败下阵来，佯装没有看到弟弟眼中的抗拒。小姑娘把猫咪还给他，站在一旁指导，“对对，这样它们会很舒服的。”太一站在一边乐得观摩他们的养猫教学。隐隐的烦躁令他没好气地瞪了对方一眼。他的老朋友对他的情绪照单全收，只微微耸了耸肩，评价了一番他的态度。

很用心在学嘛大和。

八神光对她哥哥露出了满含善意却不赞同的眼神，表示太一要是有一半这样的表现我就很开心了喔？

兄妹俩人一唱一和给他开了节养猫指南小课堂，最后在八神光的示意下太一甚至从门口给他搬了盆长得极好的猫薄荷。

（“不是吧，这个你们家都有自己养？”）

中午大和邀请俩个同伴留下吃饭，却遭到了共同的回绝。下午家里有活动，真是对不起呀。八神光笑得依旧是眉眼弯弯，明媚友善。大和表示了惋惜。最后临走前太一把他拉到一边，跟他讲那箱子里东西的由来。

“她一直很喜欢猫。小时候家里的美子被她宠得不行。但是……”看着老友突然沉下去的脸，大和显然能够理解对方的沉默意味着什么。他有所感，露出了个遗憾与感慨的表情。太一却大笑起来伸手勒住了他的肩膀，格外爽朗地开口，“所以就全交给你啦！小光也说是大和的话会让人安心。”听得他倒是有几分惊讶，抬眼看了看等待在门口的那个与弟弟同龄的女孩儿的背影。

送走那对兄妹后他弟弟就有些在和自己赌气，他感受得出来。那只猫用尾巴圈住自己卧在露台边的毯子上，离自己恨不得八百米远。可能是怨他没有及时展开救援行动。倒是很会挑地方，大和没由来地这么想。果然，充裕的阳光透过玻璃溢进来如罐子里缓缓流出浓稠甜蜜的果酱，岳没忍住，舒服地打了个哈欠。最多的时候猫甚至每天可以睡上二十个小时喔——八神光的话钻进他的脑海。他也没忍住似的，噗的一声笑起了自己的弟弟。最后一边说着你到底在闹什么别扭啊，给他弟和巴达兽做起了特制咖喱。

说到特制咖喱，那是在兄弟之间甚至可以被评级为定番的存在。自从搬来御台场后被哥哥“诓”了第一次，岳每一次食用前都十分警觉，但是、

“大和！你太坏啦——”

一觉睡到开饭才爬起来的巴达兽依旧被辣得满屋扑腾，一边飞一边哭唧唧，咖喱汁甚至还粘在它的嘴巴上，以往都是岳替它擦干净。“我要告诉加布兽！”面对威胁大和极为平静，无所谓地看了它一眼，橘色的小家伙就又气鼓鼓坐下来，紧紧挨在它变成了猫的搭档旁边，委屈巴巴，“我这次只要白饭。”

那只金色的猫没有比它上好多少，安静地待在一边吐着舌头掉眼泪。之前太一在听闻他询问会不会有猫爱吃辣的时候笑得几乎疯掉，小光听得有些惊讶，但依旧礼貌地耐心为他解答，“可能有也说不定喔？不过我以前有见过猫被辣哭过。”

所以就是猫可以不忌辣是吧。

大和打得其实是这个算盘。虽然疼惜，但他也从不放过任何一个可以捉弄弟弟的机会。

“你又吃不出甜。”大和一本正经，甚至面含善意，“辣至少能让你尝出味道。”

或许是被“欺负”得有些过头，又无法正常地表达不满，午后名为高石岳的猫愈加烦躁起来，再次梳理毛发时就出现了大和气急败坏的那罕见一幕。

梳子的齿上还粘着刚刚打理下来的毛，岳不安分地躺在他的大腿上扭动着毛茸茸的身体。大和刚刚吼过一句，再开口显得格外语重心长。会打结，你是不是忘了小光上午讲过的话了。猫不服气地从胸腔发出低沉的嘶吼，蓬松的尾巴从根部开始甩来甩去。这么生气的？石田大和近乎叹息般地问他，然后似是安抚又像警告：

乖一点，我今天甚至是被你们压醒的。

尽管那并非是他第一次和毛茸茸的生物同榻而眠。

在他们都更小一些的时候，在那个未知的世界，孩子们总会因担心悄然而至的危险，或是渴望分享一片不大的舒适空间而紧密地凑在一起。

石田大和毛茸茸的搭档总是非常可靠的那一个，他通常会温顺地挨在他的身边。而岳和巴达兽不太一样，两个小家伙总喜欢相拥而眠，纵使是在睡梦中都不想和彼此分开片刻。他曾和搭档端详两个孩子的睡颜，刚想开口再说些什么，就被加布兽不留情面地戳穿，“大和，你也不过是个孩子。”

他想，他的弟弟是厌恶分离的。

那孩子很少同他提起，但他不意味着他作为兄长不了解。不论是幼时因父母破裂的关系而分居两地的家人们，还是只留下一句会再见就匆匆逝去的天使兽，或者当他们明明已经计划好了新的冒险却被迫分别——岳的确讨厌离别。那孩子和他橘色的老朋友总是十分亲密。长大后的高石岳在大众面前也可以把巴达兽抱在怀中抱得坦荡。丝毫不在意别人的眼神。毕竟真的很可爱呀。会笑盈盈地应付着旁人善意打趣着“居然喜欢这样的玩偶吗”的话。

他不意外长大后的他们依然喜欢紧贴着彼此沉沉睡去，可是——大和醒来的时候几乎要喘不过来气了。一只长毛猫，和一个不轻的、长着翅膀的数码兽一起卧在他的胸口？这不是件轻松的事。

十一月的东京已经走在了缓缓趋向严冬的路上，秋雨一场接一场的落，寒气肆无忌惮地似乎要钻进人的骨子里。他们租住的公寓并未开始供暖，每晚躺进被子里都是一段痛苦的折磨。而昨天他有了如暖炉一般的，一团猫。这很好，如果他第二天早上没有差点被压死。

所以行行好吧，至少醒着的时候，再安分一点——

似乎真的是有在悔悟，岳再次卧在他腿上时乖巧不少。任由他用梳子将毛发打理整齐，遇到已经打结了的地方他都会担心力气是不是太大，弟弟倒是回到平常安静又温顺的模样。

巴达兽睁着大大的眼睛，好奇宝宝似的看着他们。大和伸手去顺猫咪下颚的毛，那里在之前已经被小光认真梳理过，柔滑又平顺。

疼的话可以喊，没关系。

语气不说十足温柔，却也足够平和体贴。猫抬起蓝色的竖瞳看他，不大的眼珠子却像月下的一汪泉水，蓝且透彻，泛着水雾与月光朦胧。猫眼石果然是真如猫眼一般的模样。他莫名感慨，想起了他幼时见过的那枚他们母亲在出席重大发布会现场时佩戴在胸前的胸针，炯炯有神，在夜晚也仿佛散着莹莹光火。

但想到他们的母亲，“你真的不希望我打电话给妈妈讲实话吗？”然后收获了对方喵喵喵的几声回应，听上去极为平淡，看上去也兴致缺缺。石田大和不说能完全听懂，但意思多少能猜到一半。翻译过来多半是“别这么做喔”，或许还有“我会生气的”类似含义夹杂在里面。

巴达兽一会儿停在他的头顶，一会儿飞到岳的身边。明明是这种令人感到无力的话题，他的弟弟倒是很大方地把肚皮都露了出来。大和没有接话。

那就先不说。

他们总能想出办法。

“大和会照顾好岳的。”

巴达兽抓着他的头发，说得信誓旦旦也理所当然。然后好像想起了什么似的，着急忙慌地补充：“我也会保护岳的！”

岳不满地低声咕哝几声，他猜想弟弟许是时隔多年地再次想反驳他即不需要被照顾也不需要被保护。可猫的形态显而易见没有任何说服力，就仗着他们听不懂，喵喵喵了几声。像是无言的宣泄。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 岳变成的猫，就，大概是英长金渐层那种感觉吧（x  
> 毛长又有些小凌乱，眼珠子蓝绿蓝绿的。不过岳的话果然还是蓝眼睛。啊我永远喜欢猫猫  
> 希望下一发可以顺利完结，而不是出现，呃，下一一类的东西


	3. Chapter 3

城户丈租住的公寓离本人就读的医学院只需十分钟左右的脚程，不论是去上课，还是前往大学院名下附属的医院实习进修都极为方便。

前几年丈定居此地时大和同弟弟曾一起来帮老友搬迁，他熟悉这段路，便在将近要离开校区范围时致电对方，告知他一段时间后的到访。

毫不出乎意料，电话那端的人发出了骤然升高音量的反驳声，“我有考试，有考试！”依旧在医学院苦读的前辈反复喊了几遍，仓促又透着不安，翻译过来是在说我的时间都要来不及了怎么还找我还搞事。但却并非是完全拒绝的意思，在最后甚至是颇为无奈地告知年轻一些的同伴到楼下时要同他讲。

住在一楼的人家饲养了大型犬，虽平时乖顺温和，但不代表不会有意外发生。大和嗯了几声，以表示为对方提醒的感谢。

“不过大和也不怎么怕狗吧。”是城户丈面对他时少有的爽朗，笑声从电话那头传来，“是我多此一举了。”

“……没有，谢谢你告诉我。”看了眼拎着的猫包里恹恹的一团毛茸茸，为对方常因自诩前辈而面对他们时流露出的关心，石田大和表达了感激之情。“很实用。”

对面的时间和人好像是凝固了，过了几秒钟才清咳几声，丈没有再往下说下去。“到了打给我，现在——我得再去看几分钟书。”然后草草撂下电话。

而当真正见面，或许气氛不似想象中友人相见会有的愉快。石田大和清楚地感受到了对方深深的窒息。城户丈的脸看上去不怎么好看。

你知道我还没有毕业吧。他们之中那位最为年长的同伴干巴巴地说道。

没有人不会评价他们继承了誠実徽章的伙伴向来的真诚可靠，纵使这位前辈在某些地方总会不合时宜的掉一掉链子。可他总是耐心友好，全力以赴的。而这位一向拿他没有办法的前辈，在把一人一猫招待进屋子并确定了他的来意后就陷入了某种可以被定义为困扰的沉思之中。

所处砖红色老旧公寓楼中的房间不大，足够二十有几的年轻小伙独自生活。但自从被屋主堆满了有如小山一般高的课本和杂七杂八的闲物，空间立刻狭小了不少。气定神闲坐在地毯一角的大和注视得那位屋子的所有者苦恼不已，最后认命一般走近他抱在怀里的小动物，嘴里咕咕哝哝，“而我甚至学的都不是兽医。”

城户丈看到对方怀里病怏怏的猫抬起头安静地瞥了他一眼，大和也眯起眼睛，古怪地看着他。

总有人不擅长应付石田大和，城户丈能算得上一个。这称不上是什么羞于承认的事情。对双方都是一样。

不擅长应付与关系亲近并不是两件会自相矛盾的主观事件。常年的共事与交往，是外人剖不开也窥不到情谊。去问本人，也只不过是会得到个可以被评价为愁眉苦脸的表情。但眼尖的人总能发现那是论及被划分为舒适圈以内的人才会表露出的自然与轻松。便足以说明许多。

去找家宠物医院吧大和。好心建议着的丈用匆忙带上了橡胶手套的手去翻看猫咪的眼，是蓝色的，竖瞳仁，像博物馆里会展示在铺着上好天鹅绒与精妙光线下的猫眼石。的确是很好看的。心中发出赞叹的丈松开箍住猫眼睑的手，顺势起身，移开的视线自然而然又沉进了另一汪蓝色。是大和——

愣在原地后又上下来回交移了几次视线的城户丈不由咂舌，对猫而言十分常见的瞳色在日本本地人中却是不多见的。更别说是这样相近的色彩，出现在人与非人种族之间。

“我认真的。”丈说得诚恳。他不是专家，连行医执照都还没有。明白对方的拜访从根本上是源自对自己充足的信赖，但事关身体根本，需更谨慎才是。一家几乎都曾从事过医学行业的丈很明白这一点，并为将论点坐实，补充：“让我在这里看，绝对没有带它去见个医生靠谱。”

大和本质是个温柔的人，多年相处下来的丈了解对方藏在冷淡下的另一层模样。大和也不想这孩子真出什么闪失吧？往日中并不擅一针见血，且把握关键致命点的城户丈面对这件事却十分笃定地拿捏到了对方最在意的那一部分。

但令人意外的是，大和露出了更为古怪的神色。丈不由感到费解。金发的年轻男人动了动嘴唇，他并未张口，也未发出声响。当相对的，缩在他怀里的猫却从齿间流露出几声听来极为平静安宁的叫声，丈看到大和为难的脸色稍加缓解几分。

可不得了，这只猫。

没有将适才心里跑出来的话说出口，丈将对方怀里的猫抱了过来，准备进行更近一步的简易检查。大和没有拒绝，但令他惊异的是猫本身也并不抵抗他的触碰。看起来不小的孩子抱起来却不是很重，手感很好，毛发柔软纤长，丈猜想是因为过于蓬松的原因才看起来比较大只，正很乖地窝在对于它而言崭新的怀抱中。

猫是应激性反应相对强烈的生物，丈有些意外这个小家伙的胆大与亲人。甚至心里有在偷偷想这真不像是大和会养出的猫，但也只是想一想。更多是看着好友欲言又止的脸感到无力，他的确是不会与大和更多沟通的。那无关他们的关系是否亲密，是更为直接一些的，客观视角上如何交往的问题。但是，“我们不只是一起度过夏令营的关系吧？”

大和认真地看着他，也许是错觉，但是怀里的猫发出了像是赞同般的呼喊。金发的男人端正面容，深蓝色的眼睛微微睁大，是大和打起精神来的模样。

“不如说正是因为放心不下，”顿了一下像是在犹豫措辞，“才一定要来找你。”而当对上丈一样认真的神情，大和选择全盘托出，像弟弟也应允的那样。“你可能会不信，但这的确是岳。”

嗯……听起来确实是匪夷所思的事。

屋子里沉寂了一小会儿，率先开口的是丈。把被其兄长指明是岳的猫由腋下捞起，丈直视着猫科生物独特的竖瞳。评价：“怪不得。”这样的行为或许是失礼的，城户家没有饲养过猫，不晓得对待这种娇憨矜贵的生物需要的基本礼节，便只能自己暗自猜测。但若这真的是岳，那么就不难理解此时大和脸上会浮现出的不满。匆忙将两手间的毛茸茸还给了某位兄长的丈解释，眼睛和大和生得简直是一模一样，能够说得通了。一边这样说着，取下眼镜进行擦拭的丈留意着大和表情与情绪的变化。

石田大和无疑是很有自知之明的，比如某位年长的可靠同伴即使这么多年过去也依旧不擅长应付他，那么对方对待他时的小心翼翼自然也不会逃过他的眼睛。

没有关系，大和用四个字简短回应对方试探的目光。又像是觉得自己的话语说服力不够，补充，我和岳接受得都很好。

接受得很好并不是讲就能如此放任这种情况持续下去，丈深知这对兄弟平时处事的方式，他们性格迥异却在对待自己事情时同样的内敛。

大和不爱说，岳则是讲到自己便轻飘飘得如夏末秋初天空中的云，寻不到轨迹。

冷静思索该如何建议这对兄弟开口求援的丈伸手捏起猫的一双前爪，去探小家伙的鼻尖，湿湿的，嗯看起来还算健康。丈拿纸笔写了几款儿童感冒药的名字，写字的同时很难不去想眼前这对兄弟的事。

大和是固执的人，有时说得再多不过也是换来那人凉凉一瞥。对于大多心里特有主意的家伙，最终如何执行都还是会按照他们自己预先设计好的步调去做——大和就是某类极有想法的，对人对事皆是如此，尤其是对上岳。思来想去，最终话题落回到大和最初来拜访的事上。

“岳应该只是感冒。”丈给出结论，“猫的感冒和人类是差不多的，吃不下东西也应该是这样的原因。”但对待弟弟的事这个兄长总是会过度操心，便索性给出更近一步的建议，“不放心我可以介绍在宠物医院工作的学长。”大和摇摇头，我相信你，他这样讲。

丈睁大了眼睛，搭在鼻梁上的眼睛架也以耳廓为支点，总会把他箍得又酸又疼，需要他频繁取下放松过后再戴上。多年寒窗苦读只会让他的度数比幼时高上不少，镜片取下后什么都看不太清，只能瞅到个模糊轮廓，凡事要猜。同大和的接触交往总会让他有相似的感悟，但方才话语中对方倾露出的友善却难得的让他丝毫不怀疑他或许可以将话说得更多些。

-真的不需要我做点什么？

-……想说什么可以说。

做出洗耳恭听的模样，大和看起来罕有的温和。丈将屋里搜刮出的零食摆在了岳面前，那只猫却看起来不是很开心，甚至有些凶巴巴。他猜是在讲不要像小孩子一样对待我——

清清嗓子，状态与语气具是一变的丈开口：“会不会和执念有关?”就像会出现在某些故事书和动画片里的那种，逝去之人因心中还有未完成的事，未斩断或放下的情谊，所以无法走向下一段路，无法安心成佛。考虑到兄弟俩四分之一的法国血统，丈笼统总结了一番。

兄弟俩会露出惊讶的表情丈不意外，在试图进行下一步解释时被粗暴打断却是没想到的——他和大和之间已经很久没有这种情况发生了。“我们在日本长大。”金发男人哼道。言下之意是不用给我们扯这些有的没的科普。那么重点应该便在后一部分了，丈认为自己一开始的设想是对的，这对兄弟是不太相信这些事物的。但可以理解，文化差异是这样。不免在面上也露出这般了然于胸的神情。

“丈，关键不在我们相信或不相信。”大和摇头，面对这位前辈时似乎很擅长如此做。

比起从根源上衍生出的信仰问题，弟弟遇到的显然是更为古怪的事件。他从不否认任何一种教义的理念，有些事物无法证明的同时也无法证伪，他愿意尊重每一种。

可话又说回来，他们本该对再稀奇古怪的事情都习以为常了才对。不论是盛夏落雪，还是由信息网络中诞生而出的生命体，似乎没有哪个是可以用普世的法则与道理解释的。

大和低头去看小巧一团，毛茸茸的弟弟。“但，我和岳或许可以尝试。”绝不是因无计可施，只是无端想起不少东西，包括空曾笑着同他讲起过的，在他们刚刚开始冒险时关于猛鬼兽村庄的故事。丈前辈，出乎意料的能干。

无力招架对方或鼓励或劝勉的目光，大和窘迫地闭上了眼。

就是，这事有些离谱罢了。

但若真像丈提出的假设那样——

岳所执着，放不下的东西吗？

金发的男人低下头，他的弟弟也在看他。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很好，果然没写完，不愧是我👍
> 
> 以及碎碎念下（？）  
> 其实前辈的徽章个人总觉得好像诚实略微单薄的样子……相较下有些更喜欢英译的 Reliability呢


End file.
